Vignette : The Saboteur
by Gibay
Summary: Filler for the Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea episode : The Saboteur. Chip Morton's point of view.


Thanks to Diane for beta'ed and corrections. Any and all remaining mistakes and plots holes are very obviously mine and mine alone. Jo.

Written July 2012

Vignette: The Saboteur

_Intro: _

_ Admiral: "Any idea where he might be?"_

_ Chip: "No sir! Not a clue."_

_ Admiral: "When did you see him last?"_

_ Chip: "Friday night. We had dinner together and agree to meet at first tee at the country club at nine the next morning. He didn't show up. I called the apartment but he didn't answer."_

Although Chip spoke purposely and with calm about the last time, he had seen Lee Crane, his commanding officer and old friend, he couldn't stop a shiver from deep inside. It wouldn't do to show anything but his decidedly cool tone of voice; as the admiral's temperament was in itself causing enough emotion in the control room of _Seaview_. The crewmen expected to see the XO in complete control of himself.

Lee Crane and Chip Morton had been longtime friends and enjoyed immensely the time they spent together on their shore leave, away from the proscribed relationship they had on board the submarine. There was no strain in the command relationship they easily fell into at sea but they also looked forward to the companionship they shared on liberty.

Only this time they hadn't exchanged one word about their previous mission, for they had invited two very attractive ladies to join them during supper. The food and the service had been quite good, with plenty of interesting conversation, lots of humor, and delectable wine. He hadn't told the admiral about their charming company and the dancing that followed.

Chip had been disappointed when he showed up at the Country Club and Lee was a no show. Morton had looked forward to playing that long stretch of greens, to walk, to chat. Ever since Lee Crane had become Captain of the Seaview, the two officers had made it a point to spent some post-mission time together. To unwind. To relax. To remove the rank between them.

Chip didn't have any problem serving under his friend. Crane gave him plenty of leeway, trusted his competence, relied on his opinions. And now this tradition they had installed between them, dinner, outing, sports or other activities, had became precious. If there was something Chip needed to say, that he couldn't as the Executive Officer, he could use that time-out. If Lee had anything he needed express, he also did then.

They only had had a week of downtime since the last mission and a lot of it had been spent on reports and budgets for the Captain and detailed performance reviews by him. Chip had also reviewed a few resumes; two of the crew had resigned, preferring to go back to the more familiar structure of the regular navy. Both had been selected for their abilities to understand sonar and repair the instrumentation. Every time he picked crew who were civilians, a complete security check of their life was required; but when he took the men from the Navy, he had to face the objections from their own executive officers, men he often knew and who took delight in doing their best to stop their transfer to the Reserves. Morton had selected six men, After interviewing them himself, he then referred four of them for second interviews with the head of human resources at NIMR. Morton doubted he would get his two new crewmen in time for the next departure, meaning he would have to require his chiefs to assign some double duty to specific crewmen. That week had gone quickly and he had looked forward to spending time with Lee, his friend. And that hadn't happened.

Chip didn't let it show but he was worried about the missing captain; it wasn't like Lee Crane to be derelict in his duty. He was always present, accounted for, not just in due time, but ahead of most everyone.

_Conclusion:_

_ Lee: "Sorry I've got you involved in this Chip!"_

_ Chip: "Forget it Lee."_

_ Admiral: "Nonsense Lee! You couldn't help yourself, you were brainwashed."_

Of course Lee should forget it. His addled brain hadn't been able to concoct a real plan to indict Chip as the saboteur. In top form, he would have created one that would have. Chip remained silent as was required during this short discussion. The mission would be underway shortly. Chip and the Admiral would get Lee to spend the rest of his time, either reading reports written by the junior officers or the executive officer himself. Lee could then write notes on them if he so wished and approve them. Chip would remain in command until they docked. If the captain would accept his light duty and the rest required to return to top shape as quickly as possible, perhaps the two senior command officers would make up the golf event they had missed.

Chip made himself a promise, while the Admiral went on with the light banter between them, he would buy dinner and they would not have company this time, as charming as it could be.

The End.


End file.
